Working Title (Berserker)
Basic Information Race: Half Elf Class: Inquisitor (Heretic) Level: 1 Experience: 0000/1300 Alignment: Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, and Irthian Deity: Tessel First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 17 +3 (07 pts) DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (10 pts) CHA: 7 -2 (-3 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Inquisitor) AC: 16 = + DEX (1) + Scale Mail (5) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (1) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Scale Mail (5) INIT: + 1 = (1) BAB: + 0 = (0) CMB: + 3 = (0) + STR (3) CMD: 14 = + BAB (0) + STR (3) + DEX (1) Fortitude: + 4 = (2) + CON (2) Reflex: + 0 = (0) + DEX (1) Will: + 5 = (2) + WIS (3) Speed: 30'/40' (Travel Domain) Damage Reduction: None Spell Resistance: None Spell Failure: N/A Weapon Statistics Elven Curve Blade: Attack: + 3 = (0) + Strength (3) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 18-20/x2 Elven Curve Blade (PA): Attack: + 2 = (0) + Strength (3) - 1 (Power Attack) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 18-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +3 = (0) + Strength (3) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20x2 Dagger (R): Attack: +1 = [BAB (0) + Dexterity (1) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20x2, Range: 10' Dart ®: Attack: +1 = (0) + Dexterity (1) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: x2, Range: 10' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Inquisitor Low-Light Vision: Half-elves can see twice as far as humans in dim light. Ancestral Arms: Exotic Weapon Proficiency (Elven Curve Blade) Elf Blood: Half-elves count as both elf and human for any effect related to race. Elven Immunities: Half-elves are immune to magic sleep effects and gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against enchanment spells and effects. Keen Senses: Half-elves receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception skill checks. Multitalented: Half-elves choose two favored classes at first level and gain a +1 to hit point or +1 skill point whenever they take a level in either of those two classes. Class Features Inquisitor Proficiences: Simple Weapons, Hand/Repeating Crossbow, Longbow, Shortbow, Deity's bow, Deity's Favored Weapon Light/Medium Armor, Shields (not Tower Shields). Agile Feet: 6 times per day touch willing creature and grant additional d20 roll and take the more favorable result. Lore of Escape: Add Wisdom to Bluff and Stealth checks in addition to the normal skill modifiers. Hide Tracks: Enemies receive a -5 when attempting to track the inquisitor. Stern Gaze: An inquisitor receives a morale bonus on all Intimidate and Sense Motive checks equal to 1/2 his inquisitor level (minimum +1). Judgement: 1/day as a swift action gain a special ability based on the type of judgement made. Spellcasting: Wisdom based spontaneous divine caster. Feats Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Feat Name (Gained From): Mechanics Traits Trait 1 (Type): Description Trait 2 (Type): Description Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 00 0 0 0 +0 Climb 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 00 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 00 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Fly 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate 00 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 00 0 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim 00 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Armor 00 gp 00 lb Shield 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Melee) 00 gp 00 lb Weapon (Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Item 00 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 00 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 00 SP: 00 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character